dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mil
Mil (ミル, Miru) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on the Black Lily Ranch, as its leader. Appearance Mil is a tall woman with very large breasts (N-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and dark brown in the back, and usually hangs loose. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, forward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Mil is described as a gentle and helpful girl that acts as a "big sister" to everyone, with an eternally tolerant mentality she is always willing to help those who need it, being by these qualities that she became the leader of the ranch. However, while she is always willing to spoil her partner, Mil secretly also wants to be spoiled herself. She can also be short-sighted at times, having revealed to the other Minotaurs about Cathyl's taste for hand-milking, even though she heard Cathyl saying she did not want anyone to know it although Mil did this only because she believed that the other girls would feel just as much pleasure. She is also very humble, openly praising Kimihito for his kindness and his commitment on the farm being the greatest asset to them. Regardless of her kind nature, Mil is said to be scary when angered. Indeed, when Saane tried to force herself upon Kimihito while he was asleep, she angrily grabbed the Satyress by the head and forcibly dragged her out of his room without a word. She also has a curious and perverted side, for after seeing Cathyl's satisfaction in being milked by Kimihito, Mil asked the young man to "help" her along with her other companions in the same way, timidly admitting that she and the others might like this milking. Subsequently, during the milking massage, like the other minotaurs, it is seen that she always shows a sexual excitement while the session is performed. Mil also shows to be somewhat immodest, not bothering to be seen naked or even bathing next to a man, to the point of not caring to be intimately touched by one. Regarding Kimihito, while initially she was only sympathetic and friendly with him, Mil eventually began show her even softer side near him when he began performing his milking massage sessions with the minotaurs. Later, when witnessing how incredible the Kimihito's abilities were in attending all of the ranch's jobs to the point that everyone felt strongly dependent on the young man, Mil recognized Kimihito as an equal and even admitted that she needed to rely on him. At this point, she revealed to have feelings for him and hoped that Kimihito could live permanently in the farm in order to be partner of her and the other Minotaurs. Thereafter, Mil became a little possessive toward him, getting irritated when the Satyresses interrupted their intimate moment in the bath with Kimihito and later when catching Saane naked trying to violate Kimihito. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Mil becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him, even using her immense force to break into the door of his bedroom and then immobilize him so that she and the other girls could "milk" him. Skills & Traits *'Leadership:' According to Kimihito, Mil is the leader of the Black Lily Ranch because of her mentality be able to keep all the girls together at work, despite her being a bit clumsy.Chapter 57, page 3 *'Minotaur Physiology:' **'Strength:' As a Minotaur, due to her size, Mil possesses strength greater than that of humans. She grabbed Saane by the head and forcibly dragged her out of Kimihito's room without effort and some time later also immobilized the young man easily.Chapter 58, page 3Chapter 59, page 20 Another example of her great strength, Mil was shown breaking straight through a locked door with her horns without problems, albeit after charging at the door from a distance first.Chapter 59, pages 13-15 **'Lactation:' Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Mil regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Mil can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Mil does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produce in their breasts. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Mil next to Cara informs them that they have finished fixing the shelves and would transform the wood left over in firewood. Later she is seen with a faun commanding the milking of the cows and tells Kimihito, Merino, and Cathyl that the situation there was under control. At dinner time, Mil and the other Minotaurs are amazed by the sight and eat the food prepared by Kimihito with gusto. During the meal she comments cheerfully that the taste of the food was so good that she believed it would make her milk better and increase the production when she milked, leading Kimihito discover that the farm girls were secretly selling their own milk. After the Minotaurs finish eating, Mil invites the Satyresses to join them for milking and after they inform them that they have done so before eating, she asks Kimihito to help them. At the industrial milking, Mil gently realizes that Kimihito was looking at her (in fact, her large breasts) and is confused when he turns away quickly. By the time she finished milking, Mil goes to the warehouse and secretly saw Cathyl being milked by Kimihito, noticing how pleasurable the experience had been for the girl. Later, while Kimihito was washing dinner dishes, Mil approaches him and asks if he could do manual milking on her and the other Minotaurs as well. As the young man questions why they want it, she reveals that none of the farm girls like industrial milking and that they wanted to feel as good as Cathyl had shown it to be. When Kimihito reluctantly agrees to help Mil, she calls the other Minotaurs who reveal themselves and declare that they are eager to initiate manual milking. The following days, Mil and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito being Mil usually the first to perform the session early in the morning, which makes her increasingly anxious and excited by the next milking with him. Some time later, late at night, for having missed the bath time, Mil finds Kimihito bathing and informs him that the reason the water whitish is because be full of milk due to temperature of the water causing the girls' breasts to relax and lactate freely while taking a bath. Sitting next to Kimihito, Mil thanks and praises him for everything he has done, also acknowledging that his arrival, despite having been a short time since he began to work there, made everyone of the ranch to be more united and depend on him, including herself. As the he tries to disregard his compliments by saying that she was the one for whom everyone depended, Mil suddenly embraces Kimihito affectionately, leaving her huge breasts pressed against his back, and reveals that she also wanted to have someone she could count on. Asking soon after if Kimihito could live permanently with them on the ranch. Seeing that Kimihito was surprised by the request, Mil says that all the girls, including herself, liked him very much and when she tries to bring her face close to him, the girl confuses the fact that young man slip when trying to move away and fall face into her breasts like a loving act, leading her to ask one more time if he would agree to live on the ranch as the partner of the minotaur girls. However, before she gets an answer, both are interrupted by the arrival of the satyresses that reveal his intention to have sex with Kimihito. When the satyresses approach Kimihito while sexually flirting with him, irritated at having interrupted her conversation with the object of her affections, Mil prevents the girls from trying something momentarily, however, she ends up being violated by the satyresses that pervertly holds her breasts so that they could enjoy Kimihito for one night. Only to everyone's surprise, the young man took advantage of their distraction to get away from there. Early the next morning, Mil grabbed a naked Saane when she tried to enter Kimihito's room in order to try to violate him while he slept. After taking her out of the room, Mil meekly asks to Kimihito if he could already milk her. With time, both Mil and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. With the arrival of the night and already in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to the Kimihito's room, being that when it closes it, Mil knocks on the door calling for the young man in order to know if he would really leave the next day. Without answer, Mil uses her horns to break open the door of the bedroom and when opening a hole, discovers that Kimihito was hidden inside. Ignoring her dread, the girl tore off a piece of the door so that Kimihito could see the cake that everyone made to thank him for his work on the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes misunderstood their supposed intentions, the girls take advantage of his lowered guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for he, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Already in the party hall, after Mil immobilizes Kimihito completely with his body, when the young man is forced to eat the girls' cake, the minotaur informs that it was made using Urt's milk, which causes Kimihito to end up choking on the discovery. In order to solve this, Mil realizes that he needed something to drink, which causes Cream to volunteer and make the young man suck the milk directly from her breast, making him in turn end up spitting everything over himself and causing the fauns begin to clean it lasciviously using their tongues. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the party interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses. As Mil mistakenly understands that they were there also because of the influence of the full moon and only to steal him from the other girls on the ranch, the minotaur takes the offensive against the crashers only to be easily knocked out by the satyresses after being victim of an intense milking massage that they learned after being taught by Kimihito. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Mil came to be milked by them. However, unlike most residents, she visibly does not noticeably enjoy being milked by satyresses, showing that she still prefer Kimihito. She too, together with Freesia, were embarrassed when the Mr President cheerfully inquired of the immense profit that their milk was producing. Zoological Classification The Minotaur (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Mil" comes from english word to "Milk". * Mil bears a resemblance to the Minotaur the Eighth Brother is dating. * In Minotaur's Milking Ranch series it is said Mil produces an excellent quantity of milk on the ranch, and there is nothing to criticize about the quality. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur